


Acknowledge Me Upperclassman!

by ImSadlmao



Category: Homestuck, Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff
Genre: Crack, Hella Jeff - Freeform, High School Musical References, I warned you about the stairs man, M/M, Maybe a little nsfw òwó, Murder, Senpai Notice Me, Sweet bro - Freeform, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 05:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18614488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImSadlmao/pseuds/ImSadlmao
Summary: I absolutely despise this, and I'm only writing it cause of a deal with a friend. (You know who you are bitch.)





	Acknowledge Me Upperclassman!

Hella Jeff reached towards his locker, and rested his hand on… a butt?

“Oh, senpai” Sweet Bro blushed, his hair drifting over his eye.

Jeff quickly pulled his hand away “OH sorry, I didn’t mean that!”

But it was too late, Sweet Bro was smitten by the waft of Jeff’s sandy locks, and the way his blue full-body leotard clung to his creases. Bro felt a small tingle on his ass where Jeff’s hand had rested just a second ago.

‘You will be mine’ he thought as he licked his lips.

\---

Bro skipped down the halls of East High High School, Cheeks pink and squished high above his wide smile. His uniform skirt flipped in the air, just barely covering his pantieless crotch.

As he made his way to his next class he heard some thots gossiping behind a locker.

“...oh yeah Jeff is totally hot.”

“I think he just transferred here too.”

“Wow new boy, he’ll have no trouble finding a girlfriend.”

Bro’s goatee twiddled at those words. 'No girl can have him. His beautiful godly hands can only brush my ass.' The only way to keep him is obviously to murder any bitch that even thinks about touching him instead of actually approaching him. At least Bro actually has a personality instead of most cum sucking hentai hoes.

Jessica was his first rival. She was a perfect example of a valley girl. Blonde hair, blue eyes. But she wasn’t as perfect as she seemed. Bro has been watching. He sees the smutty Logan Paul fanfiction on her phone, the way she emphasizes the movement of her bust and bottom.  
Jessica’s biggest flaw yet ironically her only reasonable feature was her aspiration of finding her way into Jeff’s pants. 

Jeff hung around the roof often. Girls spied on him more often. And bro spied on them spying on him even more often

Jessica leaned against the fence wearing a skin-tight swimsuit. She had just come back from swimming lessons and ‘forgot’ to bring her change of clothes. She started swaying her booty in the wind naturally. When she noticed Jeff from across the roof the sways quickened. It became more of a tush push, then a booty scoot, and soon a full butt thrust. Jeff’s gaze eventually landed on the twerking girl in a swimsuit on the roof, but soon dismissed it as high school nonsense.

Jessica paused mid bust down. Her longful gaze caught Bro’s attention. “Now's my time, I can catch her off guard.”

Jessica turned and gasped at Bro. It seems his external monologue was his downfall.

“What do you want, weirdo?”

“I want to kill you”

“Oh, nice” Jessica was more chill than what Bro had expected.

“Yeah well...I...JEFF IS MINE!” Bro overreacted.

Jessica grinned. “Ha gay, it’s fine man, I don’t actually like him anyways. I just wanted to spite my overprotective father. You can call me Jess.”

It seems Jess is pretty cool after all.

Bro scratched his stubble with interest. “Would you like to help me then? If you assist me in the murder of your fellow females, I will get you a boyfriend.”

“It’s a deal then” Jess finally released the squat and struts towards the staircase. “Meet me at the vending machines after school!”

Bro stared after her as she tripped and tumbled down the stairs. He turned to where Jeff is sitting, sadly eating a plain unseasoned hot-god.

“Don’t worry, soon I’ll be the jelly on your hot-god.” Bro shifted his weight, closed his fists tightly, took on an ambitious face, and assumed a strong shonen pose. Only true love would allow him to hide the bulge in his skirt this well. “Let’s do this fucking thing.”


End file.
